V6.23
| Usunięto = | Związane = Opis patcha 6.23 | Poprzedni = V6.22 | Następny = V6.24 }} __TOC__ . To inny rodzaj aktualizacji niż aktualizacja klasy (zabójcy) lub większe zmiany ( ). Shyvana nie miała żadnych dużych problemów do rozwiązania, po prostu chcieliśmy uczynić ją lepszą. Szczegółowe informacje znajdziecie niżej; nie będziemy opisywać ich tu. Na koniec musimy wspomnieć o najnowszej superskórce w League — ! Pojawi się trochę później w tym patchu, więc wyczekujcie jej nowego wyglądu. Wyglądów. Ma ich aż dziesięć! Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze!|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} wraz z zestawem pięciu nowych ikon. Dodatkowe wersje będą dostępne przy premierze, więc czekajcie na wieści!}} Bohaterowie czy . W zamian za to usunęliśmy kilka rzeczy, bez których nadal powinna sobie dobrze radzić. Ognisty ślad Wypalenia w Postaci Smoka wymagał, aby Shyvana znajdowała się przed przeciwnikami, których w innych wypadkach chciała trzymać przed sobą, więc się go pozbyliśmy. Musieliśmy także obniżyć pancerz i odporność na magię Córy Smoków po przeprowadzeniu testów, chociaż zamiast zwykłych osłabień wprowadziliśmy sposób, aby mogła je odzyskać, jeżeli ona i jej drużyna będą potrafili zdobywać cele.}} * **Dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię: 5/10/15/20 pkt. (na poziomach 1/6/11/16) ⇒ 5 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach **'NOWOŚĆ' - Smok nienawidzący smoków: Shyvana zadaje 10% więcej obrażeń (wliczając ) **'USUNIĘTO' - Smocze łuski: Premie Furii Córy Smoków nie podwajają się pod Postacią Smoka **'NOWOŚĆ' - Łuski innych smoków: Za każdego smoka żywiołów, którego zabiła Shyvana lub jej sojusznicy, zyskuje ona 5 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię * **'USUNIĘTO' - Ślad ognia: Nie zostawia już śladu ognia za Shyvaną, gdy jest w Postaci Smoka **'NOWOŚĆ' - Rozmiar w Postaci Smoka: 325 jedn. (identycznie jak w Postaci Ludzkiej) ⇒ 350/365/380 jedn. na poziomach 1/2/3 Smoczego Ataku *'AKTUALIZACJA:' **Zasada zachowania energii: Teraz zatrzymuje się na pierwszym trafionym bohaterze (zarówno w Postaci Ludzkiej, jak i Postaci Smoka) **Skalowanie: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Prędkość pocisku: 1700 jedn. ⇒ 1575 jedn. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Potęga wyboru: Będąc w Postaci Smoka, Shyvana może wycelować Ognistym Podmuchem w dowolne miejsce w jego maksymalnym zasięgu **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wybuch w Postaci Smoka: W Postaci Smoka Ognisty Podmuch wybucha po trafieniu bohatera lub dotarciu w wybrane miejsce, podpalając pobliski obszar **'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia wybuchu w Postaci Smoka: 100~200 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) obrażeń magicznych, kumulujących się z normalnymi obrażeniami Ognistego Podmuchu na wszystkich trafionych celach (nie tylko pierwszym!) **Czas trwania podpalenia obszaru: 4 sek. **Rozmiar podpalonego obszaru: 220/240/260 jedn. (na poziomach 1/2/3 Smoczego Ataku) **Obrażenia podpalonego obszaru: 60~120 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) obrażeń magicznych co sekundę **Nie stójcie w ogniu: Wrogowie, którzy pozostają na podpalonym obszarze, są na stałe oznaczeni do dodatkowych obrażeń przy trafieniu Ognistego Podmuchu * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nie do powstrzymania: Shyvana nie może już zostać wytrącona z doskoku Smoczego Ataku **Maksymalny zasięg: 950 jedn. ⇒ 850 jedn. **Obrażenia: 175/300/425 pkt. ⇒ 150/250/350 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Dodatkowe zdrowie: 150/250/350 pkt. **Zasięg ataku w Postaci Smoka: 175 jedn. ⇒ 175/190/205 jedn. na poziomach 1/2/3 **'NOWOŚĆ' - Większy smok: Postać Smoka jest o 8/16% większa na poziomach 2/3 * **Skalowanie leczenia: 0,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Skalowanie obrażeń: 0,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,65 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Naprawiono błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że obrażenia Bliźniaczych Technik i nie liczyły się do * **Koszt: 80/75/70/65/60 pkt. energii ⇒ 60/55/50/45/40 pkt. energii * **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Czas odnowienia: 25 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 17 sek. na wszystkich poziomach * **Czas odnowienia: 5 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 4 sek. na wszystkich poziomach **Premia Oblodzenia: Zadaje 200% obrażeń celom, które niedawno zostały trafione lub ⇒ w pełni utworzoną * **Czas do pełnego utworzenia: 3 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. **Obrażenia na sekundę: 80/120/160 pkt. ⇒ 40/60/80 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,125 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Wzmocnione obrażenia: Wzmocniona burza zadaje 150% ⇒ 300% obrażeń (takie same obrażenia, jak obecnie) * **'USUNIĘTO' - Mroczny ekran: Nie wyświetla już szarego filtru na ekranie Evelynn, gdy jest zakamuflowana * **Gładko jak po maśle: Komendy ruchu zostają przerwane, jeżeli Shunpo będzie wycelowane w roślinę lub wrogiego bohatera * **Czytelność: Wskaźnik Ostatniej Iskry został poszerzony, aby łatwiej było go dostrzec. (oraz co należy robić, aby z nimi walczyć) może być przytłaczający. W związku z tym zmieniamy trochę mechanikę funkcjonowania, aby łatwiej można było wszystko zrozumieć. Dzięki większemu skupieniu się na przeskakiwaniu między celami, aby Pusklęta działały skutecznie, Malzahar będzie musiał odpowiednio podchodzić do grup stworów, aby jego rój mógł działać — za to jego przeciwnicy powinni łatwiej sobie z nimi radzić, po prostu zabijając je.}} * **Koszt: 80 pkt. many ⇒ 40 pkt. many **'NOWOŚĆ' - Ładunki: Teraz może przechowywać do 2 ładunków **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zdrowie Puskląt: Pusklęta mają teraz 3 pkt. zdrowia i otrzymują obrażenia w sposób podobny do . Podstawowe ataki bohaterów i zaklęcia zadają 1 pkt. obrażeń (0,25 pkt. obrażeń za draśnięcie w przypadku obrażeń w czasie). **Obrażenia fizyczne Puskląt: 30/32,5/35/37,5/40% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) **Skalowanie obrażeń magicznych Puskląt: 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Rój: Pusklęta mogą tworzyć kolejne Pusklęta w ciągu 8 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. od rzucenia W **'USUNIĘTO' - Wyrwanie się z piersi: Pusklęta nie tworzą już kolejnych Puskląt przez zabijanie stworów **'NOWOŚĆ' - Krew w wodzie: Pusklęta zadają 300% obrażeń stworom dotkniętym przez **'USUNIĘTO' - Nienawiść do stworów: Pusklęta nie wykańczają już wrogich stworów z niskim poziomem zdrowia **'USUNIĘTO' - Mentalność tłumu: Prędkość ataku Puskląt nie zwiększa się już o 50%, gdy aktywne są trzy lub więcej **'NOWOŚĆ' - Lenie: Pusklęta zyskują premię do prędkości ruchu, kierując się w stronę priorytetowych celów wyłącznie, gdy znajdują się w zasięgu 600 jedn. od Malzahara * **Naprawa błędu: Gdy Rozkaz: Dysonans zostanie użyty podczas przemieszczania się , ten pierwszy aktywuje się dopiero, gdy kula dotrze do miejsca docelowego * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Kościany Naszyjnik przestawał działać, gdy Rengar został ożywiony przez lub ), ale aktualnie jego podstawowe statystyki są trochę zbyt niskie do tej roboty. Jego siła w pojedynkach jeden na jeden znacznie wzrasta na 9. poziomie dzięki , ale chcemy mieć pewność, że będzie się skalował także po tym momencie, aż do późnej fazy gry.}} *Ogólne **Przyrost pancerza: 2,6 pkt. ⇒ 3,0 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 73 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. * **Odwrócenie: Yorick teraz ponownie wchodzi w zasięg użycia, aby rzucić Mroczną Procesję, zamiast rzucać ją na maksymalny możliwy zasięg w wybranym kierunku Przedmioty *Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 6% obecnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 8% obecnego zdrowia celu *'NOWOŚĆ?' - Prędkość ataku: 0% ⇒ 25% *Koszt skompletowania: 1150 szt. złota ⇒ 1050 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2700 szt. złota ⇒ 2600 szt. złota , Grabieżca ma być ryzykownym zakupem, który nie zawsze się opłaci. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Mejai, Grabieżca ma być przedmiotem do końcowej fazy gry, który wymaga pokaźnych zasobów do ukończenia. Utrata kontroli nad ołtarzami na Treeline jest dużym ciosem w skuteczność Grabieżcy, ale teraz jego koszt jest bardziej odpowiedni do jego ogólnej siły.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 1000 szt. złota ⇒ 700 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 3300 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota Summoner's Rift Żyjąca Dżungla ---- *Ogólne **Smykałka do roślin: Rośliny są teraz niewrażliwe na trafienia krytyczne i kradzież życia. ---- * **Końska roślina: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że użyta na Wybuchowych Szyszkach powodowała wyrzucenie go do przodu zamiast odrzucenie do tyłu. **Wszystko wydaje się takie małe: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wrogowie czasami migali poza wizją po skoku za pomocą Wybuchowej Szyszki. ---- * **Agresywne jedzenie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zjedzenie Miodowego Owocu oznaczało postać jako „w walce” na potrzeby niektórych biernych efektów działających poza walką. **Wezmę to na wynos: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że doskakiwanie lub szybkie przemieszczenie się przez Miodowy Owoce czasami ich nie podnosiło. ---- * **Antyalergiczne: Zaktualizowano tekstury wskaźnika, aby wprowadzały mniej zamieszania. Doświadczenie z dżungli ---- *Ogólne **Naprawiono błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie otrzymywaliście dodatkowego doświadczenia z przedmiotu do dżungli przy zabiciu potwora, który miał wyższy poziom od was podczas awansowania. ---- * **Doświadczenie za Szkarłatnego Brzytwodzioba: 65 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. ---- * **Doświadczenie za Małego Skalniaka: 5 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. (Pradawny Skalniak i bez zmian). Kamera przy i *Hej: Jeżeli Teleportacja lub Powrót zostaną przerwane przez kogoś innego niż przez was samych, kamera natychmiast przeskoczy do waszej obecnej pozycji. Aktualizacja klienta League of Legends Nowe funkcje *'NOWOŚĆ' - Powtórki: Powtórki są teraz dostępne na wszystkich serwerach. *Publiczne gry niestandardowe: Gracze mogą teraz zobaczyć listę dostępnych publicznych gier niestandardowych. *Usprawnienia łupów: Gracze mogą teraz sortować i filtrować ekwipunek Warsztatu hextech. Ważniejsze poprawki *Zmieniliśmy standardowe poziomy dźwięku i usprawniliśmy ustawienia dźwięku w kliencie. Powinno to rozwiązać problem z kwestiami bohaterów, które były bardzo głośne na ekranie wyboru bohaterów. *Patch spowoduje aktualizację ikon League of Legends na pulpicie, tak aby prawidłowo wyświetlała się ikona zaktualizowanego klienta. Nie będzie już trzeba używać klasycznego patchera, aby uruchomić zaktualizowanego klienta. *Proces LeagueClient.exe nie powinien już pozostawać aktywny po zamknięciu klienta. *Klient nie powinien się już psuć i wyświetlać całkowicie czarny, gdy gracz spróbuje rozpocząć niestandardową grę, a inny gracz wkrótce po tym z niej wyjdzie. Preferencja pozycji *Wypełnienie: Wymuszanie pozycji zostało na stałe włączone we wszystkich kolejkach draftowych. Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono kilka błędów, które sprawiały, że klony i nie przekazywały prawidłowo korzyści za zabójstwo do Shaco i LeBlanc (np. ). *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czas odnowienia nie wyświetlał się prawidłowo. *Obrażenia / nie są już zadawane, jeżeli zginie, znajdując się na swojej tyczce. *Poprawiono niektóre informacje o skalowaniu w opisach umiejętności . *Efekt użycia może być teraz prawidłowo aktywowany podczas , przerywając przygotowanie. * nie umieszczają już wskaźnika wyłączenia nad (ponieważ faktycznie ich nie wyłączają). *Efekty graficzne zostały poprawione, aby dodać trochę więcej stylu, utraconego podczas aktualizacji przedsezonowej. *Płomienie przy wydobywające się z topora tablicy nie są już od niej odczepione. * nie zostawia już pomarańczowego śladu na ziemi, gdy zostanie użyta na celu z pięcioma ładunkami . *Szpony nie drgają już, gdy przeciwnicy próbują się ruszyć podczas działania unieruchomienia. *Efekty cząsteczkowe nie wyświetlają się już jak efekty dla wrogów i obserwatorów. * nie odtwarza już swojego żartu oraz żartu jednocześnie. *Naprawiono linie dialogowe przy , i . *Efekty dźwiękowe wygasną, jeżeli Powrót zostanie przerwany. *Wodne efekty dźwiękowe nie zostają już przerwane przed zakończeniem przygotowania. en:V6.23 Kategoria:Aktualizacje